


Birthday boy

by Fangirlmoon



Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Spencer Reid, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Morgan suprises Reid on his birthday.______AU in which Derek Morgan's reason to leave the BAU is he took on the position as a Teamleader with the LAPD Swat.[This is based on "criminal minds" and "S.W.A.T", Derek Morgan and Daniel Harrelson are the same person in this AU]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080692
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would advice you to read the previous parts first for a better understanding of the storyline.

"So any plans for tonight?" Matt asks as they all step into the elevator. They just came back from the case.

"Not really."

"C'mon it's your birthday you gotta have something planned." JJ asks Spencer teasingly. They all knew what was waiting in the bullpen for him.

"I will just curl up on my couch with a good book."

"That sure sounds like a party." Rossi comments, also knowing that Kristall has been preparing the garden for a birthday celebration all day.

"Is there at least a special book you are gonna be reading?" Luke asks.

"We will see. I haven't decided yet." They followed out Reid out into the bullpen and wished they would have gone out before him to see more of that big smile that was now seen on his face when he spotted Morgan leaning against Reid's desk. 

"I heard someone's birthday is today." He said holding up a cupcake with a candle in it. 

"That's right." Spencer says walking towards him while being a little bit overwhelmed. "You are here."

"Of course I am here." He studied Spencer's body language for a moment before helping him with what to do next. "Blow out the candle, pretty boy."

He did and then closed Morgan into a hug before looking at him again with a wide smile while flapping with his hands. "Happy Birthday." He just kept smiling wildly being a little bit overwhelmed with the situation so Morgan let's him for moment before addressing the other half of the surprise. "We might as well have something else planned."

"You do?"

"You didn't think we would let you celebrate your birthday alone did you?"

"That's what I wanted." Reid says looking confused. 

"We have a birthday dinner planned at my house. I haven't had time to cook because we were on a case so Kristall ordered something and will make it look like she did cook." Rossi jokes waiting for Reid's reaction who just nodded. 

"You okay with this?" Morgan asks, putting a hand on Spencer's back. 

"Mmm" 

"Well we will give you two a minute and wait downstairs to take you with us." Morgan nodded it off and looked at Reid ones again.

"What is it?"

"It's not what I planned."

"I know. We wanted to suprise you." Morgan says tugging a curl behind Reid's ear. "C'mon how about you eat this delicious cupcake Garcia bought and then we go downstairs." Insecure he pulls him by his waist between his legs "C'mon you will like it. It has sprinkles on it."

Insecure Spencer takes the cupcake slowly peeling the paper off before biting off a piece of it causing whipped cream to stuck to his nose which he whipped off with the back of his hand. 

"And?"

"It tastes good."

"Of course it does. Garcia picked it."

"Will she be there too?"

"Of course."

"Were are you staying after the party?"

"Garcia offered but if you want I will take your couch." Reid nods agreeing while taking another bite. 

"You want the rest?"

"Sure." Morgan takes the muffin and eats the rest of it before leading them downstairs to Rossi's car.

"There you are." Morgan hoped on the passenger seat while Reid got in the back. 

"Who will be coming?"

"The team and Will with the kids." Rossi answers. "And Kristy."

"With the kid's too?"

"No." 

"Probably for the better. I like them but they are really energetic." 

"We thought Henry and Micheal being there would be appropriate and something you are comfortable with. Is that right?" Rossi asks.

"I would also be comfortable with Matt's children. But yeah,its good only the two are there." Spencer felt silence after that, while Derek and Rossi shattered throughout the whole drive and when they pulled up it wasn't a suprise that they were the first ones. Matt was picking Kristy up, JJ Will and Luke Tara and Emily wanted to bring they cars home first and then share a cap. 

"There we are."

"Not much has changed." Morgan says looking out of the window.

"Well I have a wife now."

"Don't I already know it." With a smile the two of them got out while Spencer was still not very convinced about this. 

"Spencer." With a warm smile he was greeted by Kristal. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Uncomfortable he looked around the house. "And thank you for- you now- the- the party." He stumbled out awkwardly but she didn't mind. She really was a women filled with kindness and a so close friend of her husband was surely someone she could spend her day for. Preparing for a house party was after all always something that cheers one up as long as you leave out the cleaning part. 

"You are welcome. You wanna see the backyard? Look if you like it?"

"Yeah." Shyly she follows her out, tapping his hands against himself doing that. "I hope that didn't take to long."

"No it's all good."

She leaves him with Morgan outside to go back in to her husband who was getting the wine from the basement. "Is he okay?"

"Spence?"

"Yeah he doesn't seem to happy about this."

"He needs some time."


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly the long table was filled with people, the middle of it shining due fairy lights while the sun is starting to set. Kristal had ordered thai and now they are waiting for the orders while Spencer was nervously blinking more often than usual while gripping the side of his seat and tapping his fingers underneath it. He was seated in the middle infront of him Matt, on his left Emily on his right Morgan, who was hoping that this wasn't a bad idea. 

"There is my babygirl." With a wide grin he got up hugging her closely. He had missed her dearly over the last months. 

"I am sorry I missed you at the office."

"All good, you have me now mama." 

"But you don't have me because I have to congratulate our boy wonder first." Chuckling he let's go of her, who leans down to hug Reid who moves back mumbling a quiet:"Please don't." 

"Well I got you something." She says handing over the gift bag. "I hope you haven't watched them yet." He takes the bag for a minute before placing it down on his lap, scrunching his eyes shut for a moment while pushing his palm against his eye and then trying to hold himself together taking the two DVDS out of the back. "They are the last seasons."

"Thank you. I haven't seen them." He says quietly his voice hardly more than a whisper. 

"Pretty boy what do you say we sneak into the kitchen and steal some of the cookies I smelled earlier." He nods in agreement and follows Morgan inside were he let's out a whimper before pressing his hands onto his eyes again. "It's okay." Morgan assures him leading him into the living room to sit him down on the couch. "What do you need?"

"Quiet. Need it to be quiet."

"Okay can I touch you?"

"Only you."

"Only me. I am gonna put my hands on your ears and you will close you eyes alright?"

"Yes." Morgan does what he announced Reids cold hands shortly after finding their place on top of his and rocking back and forth. He let's Reid get comfortable and relax a little bit before the younger one started to push the man's hands off his ears. "Good now."

"Okay, you want me to get you anything?"

"No. Please stay."

"I will. Take your time." 

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"Being this- being like this. You wanted to be nice." 

"Me being nice means nothing if you are not comfortable and that is okay. And we can still go out the food only just arrived but if you don't want to we can stay here or drive home. Or go do something else." Morgan promises. 

"I can go back out."

"Now?"

Spencer shakes his head. They stayed inside a little bit longer before they made their way back outside. Spencer sitting down on his old seat. "You up to eating something?" Rossi asks and places his hands on his shoulders from behind and immediately taking them back when he noticed how Spencer flinches under the touch. 

"Yeah I will start with this." Rossi leaves him to it and no one commented that he hardly ate anything in the beginning and needed his time to get comfortable with the situation.

When they drove home that night, Spencer didn't need to ask for Morgan to sleep with him in his bed. It was a bed huge enough for two so when Morgan felt at some time at night the man hugging his arm,he didn't say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
